


Mistakes

by Yuna_Starlines



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Overdosed (just a moment), Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuna_Starlines/pseuds/Yuna_Starlines
Summary: “Hey, there. God, it’s been so long…”“Fifteen years.” Damien said.
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> At my tumblr I had some prompts from dodie's song and someone asked me to write about "Arms Unfolding" so yeap.

Warning: Recreational drug used. Overdosed of said drug.

* * *

Damien regretted a lot of things of his teen years. He wasn’t okay with himself at that moment and that lead him to do horrible things, it was any kind of justification since he should’ve known better.

It wasn’t until he broke his heart that Damien realize that he may need a change. He still remembered the party where he realized he needed a change, how the overdose got him to a hospital bed and none of those fuckers he called his friends didn’t care.

He remembered waking up in the hospital bed and wishing for Patton to came back and kissed his forehead softly _I’m here, please get better,_ but Patton left him. ~~You made him leave.~~

So, once he left the hospital, he went straight to get help from D.A.A and get his life straight. Patton always wanted to go to his graduation, and the day he graduated from law school he wanted nothing more than to make Patton proud.

He was a horrible boyfriend back then, and he regretted nothing more than the way he treated the love of his life.

* * *

He was at coffee shop, his client just left, and he didn’t really want to go back to his office, so he was just sipping on his black tea and he felt someone touching his shoulder.

He looked up and what he saw took his breathe away.

“Thank goodness it’s you, it would’ve been too awkward if I accidentally touch a random guy.” He smiled, too bright like always. “Hey, Dee.”

It had been almost ten years since the last time he heard that nickname, and god he wanted nothing more than to cry in the spot.

“Patton…” He breathed out, and awkwardly tried to stood up, but his shoe got stuck in the chair and he only stumbled.

Patton grabbed his arm, preventing him from falling, “Hey, there. God, it’s been so long…”

“Fifteen years.” Damien said. He didn’t know what to do, his hands moved to grabbed Patton’s hands but stopped himself, and if he noticed, he didn’t say anything. “Ho…How have you been, Pat?”

Without saying anything Patton sat on the other chair, and just started babbling about his life as a social worker, how he was currently working on a specific foster home, and how he just adopted another cat.

“How about you, Dee?” Damien could see how Patton was scared of asking.

“I am a lawyer now.” He said softly, “I was just talking with a client who wants a divorce…” Patton’s big eyes were staring at his souls, “I-I uhm, I have been clean for ten years, actually.”

Patton smiled so happily, “Oh my god Damien! I’m so proud of you!” He smiled.

Another guy approached them, and Patton waved at him, “Hey Remus.”

Remus gave him an odd look and Patton shrugged, “I have to go now, Dee. It was so good to see you again…”

“Uh. Yes, you too.”

Patton hugged him, and when he left, Damien started crying.

* * *

Patton was doing groceries with Virgil when he felt a look on his back. As a social worker, he was pretty used to those, since sometimes parents took their angriness with him. He grabbed his 6-years-old hand, he was ready to scream when he felt someone bumping him.

“We meet again, huh?” Dee said, softly.

Patton almost laughed, “Hey, Dee.”

Dee was looking almost shy, and that was something he was used too. Then again, they dated back when they were seventeen. Patton was on his early thirties, of course things have changed so much.

Virgil was staring at Dee face, and before Patton could prevented, he asked.

“What happened to you face?” He even pointed the burnt side of his -ex? Friend? -

He expected of Damien to start screaming just like when they were young and someone pointed out the scar, instead he just smiled and kneeled to Virgil’s side.

“I fought with a Dragon Witch a long time ago.”

His son gasped, “No way! Papa, was it like the Dragon Witch Roman tells us about?” He asked.

Dee sent him a questioning look, “Papa, huh?”

Patton, “Yeah, I adopted him three years ago, isn’t that right Vi?”

The kid smiled and nodded. “Yup.”

Something flashed through Dee’s face, but before he could pinpoint it, he was smiling again, “Well, I better leave you two alone. I bet someone is waitin’ for you.”

“The cats.”

“Huh?”

“It’s just the two of us, Dee.”

“Oh… Oh.” The side of his face that wasn’t burnt was suddenly blushing, “I just thought you and the guy who was with you the last time.”

Patton knew exactly what was going on, and before Dee embarrassed himself more, he just shook his face and laughed softly. “Virgil, why don’t you go the cereal aisle and pick something. I’ll look you there, okay?” Vigil sent him a questioning look but nodded anyway, “Don’t talk to stranger, cookie.”

Once the kid was away, Patton turned to Damien with a more serious face. “Damien.”

“I wasn’t stalking you I swear to god this was an accident.” He said before, “I am sorry.”

“Don’t be…”

“I missed you, Pat.”

“Please, don’t Damien.” Patton took his glasses off, and stared at the lawyer face, “Don’t do this to us…”

“Yes, right. I am sorry. I should leave…”

Patton didn’t want him to leave, “You can give me your phone number?”

“Can I?"

“I- Look I know what you are thinking, Dee. We are not teens anymore, and I know that look on your face. I can’t promise we’ll be together again, but I can give you my friendship, for now.”

Dee smiled softly, “I am okay with that.”

* * *

They message each other every day, they even started hang out again.

Dee sometimes would babysit Virgil.

Patton would wait for Deceit’s hearings to be over.

They spent so much time together it was scaring both of them.

It was nice again.

* * *

When Damien asked Patton on a date he was actually shaking. He had been putting criminal on jail for almost eight years of his career and he was more terrified of Patton’s rejection.

Patton, in exchange smiled, “Dee… I- Yes.”

* * *

That night, when Damien drive Patton back to his house, they were standing in front the door when Patton hugged him.

“I'm going to try to fall in love with you again.” He whispered into his ear, Damien hands where on his waist, “This time would be different, right?”

“Of course, I am not the same person I used to be.”

Patton smiled, and pecked his nose, “Virgil would always come first, though. You should know that, Dee.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

They didn’t kissed that night, but the promise was floating in the air.

And for that moment it was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind Dee has a scar just like Zuko.
> 
> I didn't really like how I wrote this, but I like the ending so yeah, there's that. Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Follow me at Tumblr @yuna-dan


End file.
